Breaking The Rules
by hope7717
Summary: This is a Tadmund story im starting...we will just have to see where it goes..


Breaking The Rules

Tadmund Fan Fic

Chapter 1

A worried mother fears for her child as she sits impatiently on the couch, her head in her hands, at a loss of what to do and where to look next.

"What are we going to do?" A beautiful man comes to her side putting his hand on her shoulder as he tries to calm her. "My little girl has been gone for days, she's so angry at me, at everything" she sobs as tears begin to trickle down her cheeks.

"I'll find her…wherever she is…I will find her." He says as he gets up to leave knowing that he has to find her, that her family can't lose her, that he can't lose her. After hours of driving and looking he came to a bar and made his way inside, if he couldn't find her he might as well give in and drown in his sorrows for awhile.

He found himself sitting at the bar looking down into his drink glass, every little image of them flowing through his mind, until he heard the sweetest voice behind him that rang in his ears and made his body shiver with relief. Turning on his stool he found himself looking into her insatiable eyes.

"Hello Uncle Eddie" she said moving into his lap and grinding herself against him until her chest was pressed to his. "Did mommy send you looking for me?" she whispered into his ear her breath teasing him, his body at full attention.

"Yes, but I had to find you...bring...you...home" he said his words beginning to slur together given their closeness to each other. "Tammy what are you.." he said only to see her looking into his eyes with the most wicked smirk on her playful lips that he had ever seen.

"I came to dance, to escape…its not that hard to get in here…if you decide you want to escape too...i'll see you on the floor" she said sexily as she climbed down making sure to graze the growing lump in his pants as she turned to head to the floor. He watched her send a signal up toward the DJ before turning back to him with a wink. A new song came on as he watched her start moving her body in the middle of the dance floor. Her hips flowed with the beat as she danced for him, leaving no curve to be imagined. She looked almost as hot as he felt as he followed her every motion. She turned to him her eyes begging him to join her and like a moth caught in a spider's web, he did as he made his way over to her. She turned her back to him grabbing his hands and placing them on her hips as she moved them in a hypnotizing rhythm. He moaned in pleasure and shock when she backed up completely into him bending over and grinding back against him teasingly before coming back up. He closed his eyes fully aware of the pleasure and pain radiating from within his jeans. He could smell her perfume and bent into her neck his lips grazing her skin and making her gasp. One of her hands left his on her hip to reach back around his neck to hold him in place loving the feel of his breath on her as the other moved his hand under her shirt to her midsection. The feel of his hand on her sweaty flesh did the trick, she was wild now moving back into him as they found a rhythm that was perfect for them. Gasps filled their air as they teased each other endlessly. God she felt so good under his strong hands, he couldn't get enough, it didn't matter if it was wrong, to them it was right.

"Ed..mund..uhh" she moaned as she threw her head back giving him her body to explore as they moved on the floor. Hands searching, eyes closing, bodies aching and temperature rising. The song began to fade as he opened his eyes only to realize she had turned and was facing him and as he just looked at her he noticed that she had grabbed his hand and was leading up the stairs to a couch away from the crowd below them. She smirked as she threw him to the couch looking off to the DJ before looking up and smiling in satisfaction when her song began to play. She turned back to him looking intensely into his eyes as she began shaking her body for him. He moaned when her hand moved her shirt slightly up as she danced and seeing this she laughed.

"Like mother…like daughter…" he said watching her reveal more and more of her mid section to his hungry eyes. He laughed lightly as she climbed sexily into his lap grinding her ass against his now achingly hard cock moving her lips to his ear and biting it listening to his moan before whispering to him.

"Don't compare me to that bitch" she said before pulling back and removing her shirt completely her short skirt bunched up around her ass as she begin grinding and dancing for him mouthing the words of the song to him changing the words when it pleased her

Do you, understand what I need, need (from you)  
Just let me be the girl to show you (you)  
Everything that she can be cant compare to what I can be  
I wanna be  
My turn  
Let me let you know that I can (I can)  
Promise that I won't do that  
So boy, say the time and place cuz you make me wanna misbehave

I wanna be bad  
You make bad look so good  
I got things on my mind  
I never thought I would  
I, I wanna be bad (bad)  
You make bad feel so good  
I'm losing all my cool  
I'm about to break the rules  
I, I wanna be bad

She was torturing him not just with her words but with her beautiful body as she grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips while she moved in his lap. He could feel his cock getting harder and harder as he watched her full breasts bounce to her rhythm. He was in her trance, caught in her web, and he loved it. He moved to grab her ass, squeezing it hard enough to make her moan for him as he pulled her hard to his lips crashing them to hers and forcing his tongue straight into her torturing mouth only to feel her bite it teasingly and pull from him. The gleam in her eyes told him she was in charge right now, and that he wasn't to question that again. He watched that smirk appear over her lips as she began moving again listening to her moan the rest on the song as she pulled him close to her breasts letting him tease her as she teased him. He listened to her slurred words smirking inside as his tongue teased her nipples through her bra and their hands and mouths explored.

What's up?  
Tell me what to do, how to be, teach me  
All you your rules from A to Z,  
But I, I don't wantcha other girl to see  
that you're messin' round with me

Should I boy  
Tell me what I got is what ya want  
Tell Tell me do I, I turn you on  
I don't care if their judging me

I wanna be bad  
You make bad look so good  
I got things on my mind  
I never thought I would  
I, I wanna be bad (bad)  
You make bad feel so good  
I'm losing all my cool  
I'm about to break the rules  
I, I wanna be bad

She moaned as the music played on pulling him from her breast and crashing her mouth to his in a heated kiss that sent waves through him. Her lips melted with his as they kissed roughly and needily craving the sweet taste of each other and not getting enough as they moaned into each other. He groaned when she pulled away looking down at him. He watched as she put her shirt back on and pulled from him smiling before walking away leaving him there. He got up to follow her but couldn't find her in the crowd. 'where the hell' 'was I dreaming' He composed himself before leaving and driving to his hotel suite at towers. He couldn't go home and tell Cassie that he hadn't found her little girl. Next thing he knew he found himself opening the door and closing it behind him. He took off his jacket and threw in onto the couch before moving to the other half of the room so he could fall into bed only to see her sitting on the foot of the bed, legs crossed and bared cause of her skirt, shoes off and her white blouse unbuttoned. He felt his arousal heighten again at the mere sight of her on his bed. He watched as she laid back sexily her elbows supporting her. Her cheeks were flushed and her body was practically begging, it was driving him mad with desire.

"I wanna be bad baby…so teach me" she said teasingly.

"What..are..you" he said wondering what she was up to now and how she was going to torture him this time.

"You were looking for me tonight..here I am…so what u gonna do about it baby.." She said taunting him as she licked her lips.

"What do you want me to do" he said teasing her back.

She smirked as she moved her arms above her head, her shirt opening more, as she began rocking her hips against the bed.

"I want you to take me.." she said looking into his eyes telling him everything he needed to know. Looking down at her body sprawled on his bed for him he just couldn't fight it and he decided he wouldn't anymore and in defeat he mumbled.

"What the hell"

Song: Willa Ford- I Wanna Be Bad


End file.
